


gardens in the snow

by Mamaburnie



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Slight Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 10:44:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7167917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mamaburnie/pseuds/Mamaburnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Hana's father invites Paul to Amaririsu when Hana visits for the extended weekend and neither of them really know what to do about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	gardens in the snow

**Author's Note:**

> Well. The first chapter of this monster is done. A HUGE thank you to my wonderful beta, [EJ](ejraptor.tumblr.com), for not only helping me find all the mistakes in this thing, but for also staying up until four in the morning swapping headcanons with me. I wouldn't have been able to do this without you.
> 
> Title from "Speaking Voice" by COIN

It was snowing outside, the flakes blurring together as Hana watched through the window of the train. There was an anxious knot in her chest, one that made it hurt to breath, and she took to the passing scenery to try and relax. White smeared across the pale grey sky, the bright evergreens dappled few and far between, and it felt familiar in a depressing way. Even the usually bright ocean looked pale and washed out.

She was going back home, back to Amaririsu, for the first time in months. 

Hana pulled her knees up to her chest, smushing herself as deep into the seat cushions as possible. Saying she was nervous would be the understatement of the century. The continually mounting stress had worn her down to the point that even the most oblivious of her friends had begun to notice and ask her “are you okay?”, among other variations. Paul had subsequently started insisting that the majority of the free time they had together be spent  _ napping _ , for godsake.

But all of this wasn’t because she was going up against old demons- she’d put those to rest months ago. Facing people she once considered her friends wasn’t even remotely high on her list of worries, not when in a few short hours her boyfriend and father were going to be meeting for the first time.

Hana curled further into herself at even the thought of it, forever thankful that the hoodie she had borrowed from Paul was big. It was a good substitute for when she didn’t have easy access to Mr. Bunny, the warmth and familiar smell of the jacket quick to calm her nerves. Next to her, Paul giggled.

“Don’t laugh at me.” Hana said, voice muffled. She pulled the navy blue hood over her head, almost positive that she looked like a turtle that had retracted itself into it’s shell. She felt like one, anyway.

“I can’t help it, you’re just too adorable.” Paul teased as he gently poked her in the side. He sounded steady, unwavering, and Hana let out a near-inaudible huff. There was no way he was farring any better than she was, no matter how much he claimed to be a laid back guy. He worried and paced and overthought things just as much as she did.

Hana paused.

_ Okay, maybe not as much,  _ she corrected herself mentally. She did have the tendency to get herself into ruts over most issues, and while it wasn’t nearly as bad as it was when she first came to Asagao, it still wasn’t something she was completely over.

Hana lifted the edge of the hood up enough to get a good peek at Paul when he went suspiciously quiet. He was wearing his favorite sweater and button up combo, his wardrobe failsafe, and his hair was neatly combed like usual, his bangs just long enough now to fall over his eyebrows. The only indicators that he was even remotely stressed were the slight circles under his eyes from the lack of sleep and the fact that he was rolling his bottom lip between his teeth.

“Definitely not as much.” She said under her breath, watching as he shot her a questioning look.

“Come again?” Paul asked. A smile was starting to pull against the corners of his lips.

“Nothing!” Hana quickly chirped in response as she pulled the hood back over her face, stifling her laughter. She felt the seat cushion shift beneath her and she tried her hardest not to squeak as she tensed up, mentally preparing herself for whatever onslaught was about to come.

Paul’s arms wrapped around her a split second later, strong and steady, and in no time she was situated in his lap, her legs stretched out across the expanse of seat beside them. He had one hand splayed against her back to help keep her balanced, and he used the other to push the fabric back from her face so he could press a kiss to her cheek. 

“Take a nap,” Paul said, grinning against her skin, “you look stressed and tired. I bet you didn’t even sleep last night.”

“I-” she started indignantly, only to stop when she realized he was right. Paul pulled back somewhat, expression one between exasperation and concern when he realized his joke wasn’t actually too far off the mark.

“I got three and a half hours?” Hana offered weakly. It wasn’t like she hadn’t  _ tried _ , because she had! Her brain had just been going nonstop since her father called and invited Paul to come back home with her for the long weekend, and it was difficult to relax when she kept thinking up new ways this whole visit could go wrong.

Paul sighed and turned his attention to the window behind Hana, his eyebrows knitted together. She rested her head against the crook of his neck and brought her left hand up to his chest, her fingers playing with a stray piece of maroon string poking out from the collar of his sweater. She felt bad, worrying him like this.

“You can talk to me about stuff like this, you know?” He said quietly, his jaw brushing against her hair as he talked. “I’m freaking out about this too, you don’t have to be alone. That’s kinda what being together means, we don’t have to face stuff like this by ourselves.”

Hana felt her face heat up a fraction, because _ of course  _ Paul was just as anxious about this, there should have never been any doubt about that. Sure, she might have to worry about how bringing another person into the family could screw up the dynamic, but Paul had to worry about making a good impression on her dad before he could even be  _ considered  _ to be a part of the Mizuno’s. If Hana’s father ended up not liking him - then what? Paul knew just how much her father meant to her, and he would never want to be the thing that divided them.

“Yeah, I know.” Hana exhaled softly, a memory suddenly fresh in her mind. 

  
  


_ “You really love your dad, don’t you?” He had asked one night while curled up on Hana’s bunk, Mr. Bunny resting contentedly in his arms.  _

_ Hana nodded, reading over the letter a few more times before she set her pencil down, satisfied.  _

_ “Yeah, he was all I had for the longest time.” She said it in a simple, matter-of-fact voice, because there wasn’t much to explain. Paul knew her mother had died when she was young, knew that Hana transferred to Asagao because of bullying. Her father was her best friend for years.  _

_ She glanced over at Paul when he didn’t respond, biting back a laugh when she saw him fast asleep and snuggled up to her plush rabbit. She smiled, turning back to the paper in front of her and after a few seconds, added a couple more lines before addressing her love at the bottom.  _

_ Hana could only hope her letter would be well received. _

  
  


“Don’t feel bad, though,” Paul told her, breaking through her fog of thoughts, “I haven’t exactly been super open about this stuff either.”

The corners of Hana’s lips twitched up into a smile and she turned her face slightly, pressing a quick kiss against the junction of Paul’s throat and collarbone. Communication was… difficult for them sometimes, but they both came by it honestly. Paul was too used to having a mental connection with Nick and Josh that rendered words unnecessary most of the time, and Hana wasn’t exactly forthcoming with her thoughts unless they were coaxed out of her or she was downright pissed. 

“Tell me what you’re worried about, then.” Hana murmured. They still had another hour to kill before the train got to Amaririsu (save that the snow didn’t get any worse and end up delaying anything), and this would be a good, productive way to spend the rest of the trip.

Paul shifted, settling them both into a more comfortable position before saying;

“Well…”

  
  


There had been a lot to discuss.

Paul wasn’t the most up-to-date on Hana’s life before Asagao. He had asked her some questions every now and again when they were alone together, and she would answer, but Paul always shied away from asking her things that he knew would make her uncomfortable.

Which, admittedly, most of her life in Amaririsu was something that made her uncomfortable.

“I was a brat for a while, especially the months leading up to my transfer,” Hana told him, her head now pillowed in his lap. They would be arriving soon, but most of the tension from earlier was gone. She would even go as far as to say that Paul looked  _ relaxed _ . His shoulders were loose, and he had that familiar, bright smile spread across his face.

“Is it bad that I can totally imagine you stomping around, acting all entitled?” He laughed, fingers combing through her hair. “Like, don’t get me wrong, you’re pretty damn selfless-”

“Mostly just when it comes to you and the boys.” Hana pointed out.

“-but the mental image I’m getting right now is hilarious. Mimi Santos level hilarious.”

Hana couldn’t help but grin and turn her face towards Paul’s stomach, a good kind of embarrassment settling over her. She wasn’t quite used to having someone tease her without any real malice behind it, and every time it happened she was still surprised by how much she enjoyed it. It felt refreshing, being able to laugh at herself again.

“Do  _ not  _ compare me to Mimi,” she said, voice muffled against his sweater.

“What’s that? Compare you even  _ more  _ to the biggest two-faced brat that’s ever existed?” He pretended to be confused, like he actually hadn’t heard her, but his obvious smirk gave him away.

“I will give you a raspberry, Paul, don’t tempt me.” Hana warned, sneaking a hand under his button-up. The skin of his abdomen was warm and soft, and Hana was proud of herself for not getting flustered when her thumb accidentally brushed the trail of hair just below his navel.

“Okay, okay, I’m done.” He surrendered, expression one of amusement as Hana shot him a triumphant look and smoothed his shirt back down. “But in all seriousness, I’m glad we talked about all this. I feel like I know you a lot better now.” 

She watched his face fall as he glanced towards the window.

“That sounds bad, doesn’t it? We’ve been dating for almost four months...” He was worrying his bottom lip between his teeth again, and Hana reached up to gently touch his jaw.

“Paul,” she said softly, “it’s okay. We have all the time in the world to get to know everything about each other. Why rush it?”

Not looking away from the window, Paul laid his hand on top of Hana’s and brought it up to his mouth, his lips brushing the skin of her knuckles. He looked thoughtful, like he was turning her words over in his head, and Hana was content to stay like that forever if need be. There was something magical about being wrapped up in one another, like the rest of the world didn’t even exist.

“I guess you’re right.” He said after a while, looking back down at Hana moving to press her hand to his chest. “I just don’t want to mess this up. I care about you too much to lose you.”

Hana felt her cheeks flush a vibrant pink, and she turned to hide her face against Paul’s stomach again. As cheesy as he could be sometimes, Paul didn’t verbally flaunt his affections as much as people tended to think. He relied more on physical gestures to show that he cared, and so every time he got even a little sentimental or tender, it made her heart flip.

“You’re such a  _ sap, _ ” she mumbled against his shirt, acutely aware of how steady his pulse was under her hand. 

“But you love it.” He said, laughter evident in his voice. 

“I do,” Hana said.  _ And I love you. _

She wasn’t quite ready to say it outloud, and she knew Paul wasn’t quite ready yet, either. There were other ways to express their feelings, and Hana was perfectly happy with what was between them already. She could wait for years to tell him, just as long as they were together.

They sat like that for a little while longer, just wrapped up in each other’s presence. Hana risked a glance back up at Paul, finding that his eyes were tracing her features with a sort of softness that made her chest feel warm, and she was suddenly very, very glad that they had this compartment all to themselves. Only when the train started to slow its descent did they seem to snap out of their shared bubble. Paul let go of Hana’s hand, a flicker of anxiety from before playing across his expression. 

“We’re already here?” He asked, sounding nervous. 

Hana sat up and scooted towards the window, leaning in close to the cold glass to get a good look outside. Sure enough, they were passing through the outskirts of Amaririsu, clumps of smaller, more worn looking houses blurring into the scenery. 

“Looks like it. We still have a couple of minutes, though. We should probably get our stuff together.” 

Neither of them had brought much in the way of carryons. Hana had a few books that Satch recommended, and Paul had his 4DS with him. The compartment was quiet as Hana organized all of their items into her backpack, a sense of finality settling over the pair. 

This was it. 

“So, um,” Paul said, breaking the silence, “am I allowed to hold your hand? Because I don’t think I’ll be able to make it back to your place otherwise.”

Hana couldn’t help but laugh.

“I’m sure my dad won’t mind.” She said as she zipped up her bag and slung it over her shoulders. They were pulling into the station now, a ding sounding over the train's intercom to signal that they’d finally arrived in Amaririsu. 

Surprisingly enough, Hana didn’t feel all that bad anymore. Her father was an understanding and accepting man, and while she may have been his only child, he’d already sort of given her away when he sent her off into the world alone. 

If you could consider Asagao “the world”.

“Come on,” Hana said after Paul had pulled their single duffle bag from the overhead. She didn’t hesitate to lace their fingers together as they exited into the narrow corridor, and he looked grateful for it. 

There were more people boarding the train than getting off, which was understandable, Amaririsu wasn’t much of anything other than a suburb that had popped up a few miles out from the nearest city. Growing up, Hana had considered her hometown another random podunk village with nothing to offer beyond it’s surprisingly well-ranked educational system. It was, in a sense, the picture perfect suburbia that parents dreamed of raising their kids in: quiet neighborhoods, low crime rates, good schools, the whole shebang. 

Looking out across the familiar train platform, Hana found that she really hadn’t missed any of it all that much. There was no wave of relief or familiarity that washed over her as she breathed in the crisp winter air again, just the same slight sense of worry that she’d been harboring for weeks leading up to the visit.

Hana pulled Paul out of the way of the crowd that was hustling to fill their spots and glanced up at him. He had a curious look on his face as he looked around, taking in the station for all of it’s dull, chipped glory. Just about every inch of it was in desperate need of a tune up or new paint job, the once vibrant red walls now dirty and peeling.

“My dad should be around here somewhere,” she said, turning her attention back to the thinning crowd and doing a quick scan. He wasn’t an exceptionally tall man, topping out just above 5’9, and that mixed with Hana’s already exceedingly short stature made the whole ordeal much more difficult than it actually needed to be.

“What does he look like? It’ll be easier to find him if I’m looking, too.” Paul asked, noticing how Hana was standing on her tippy toes in a weak attempt to see over the mob of people. 

“Not all that tall, has brown hair and a thick mustache.” She said, settling back on her heels. “Or he did the last time I saw him.”

How much had changed in the months she’d been away? It hadn’t been that long, granted, but that didn’t mean the world stopped spinning just because she was absent. Surprisingly enough, the thought of Amaririsu moving forward while she was gone didn’t sting as much as she thought it would. 

_ Is this what growing up is like?  _ Hana wondered, her gaze trailing over to Paul, who was currently regarding the crowd with a sharp eye. Snow had gotten caught in his hair, the stark white a harsh contrast against dark brown, and there was something about the scene that made Hana file it away as a memory she always wanted to remember.

“I think that’s him!” 

Paul’s voice snapped Hana out of her thoughts, and she quickly turned her head to see where he was pointing. Sure enough, her father was standing on the other side of the platform looking around much like they had been. Hana couldn’t help but grin as she started towards him, tugging Paul to follow. A wave of giddiness washed over her, pure excitement piledriving her anxiety into the ground. Her dad was right there!

“Oh my god, it’s happening.” Paul said, his voice coming out more like a croak. They were weaving between random people, Paul having to do a lot more dodging than Hana due to his bigger build. He almost hip checked several strangers, but years of messing around with Nick and Josh made him agile enough to avoid any serious mishaps.

“I know. It’s  _ happening. _ ” Hana was breathless. The platform felt a mile long, and she couldn’t get to her father fast enough.

Paul squeezed her hand like he was going to say something else, or even pull away, but before he could do anything, Hana’s father finally spotted them both. Mr. Mizuno’s eyes lit up and a wide smile spread across his face, a kind of happiness in his expression that made Hana’s heart feel like it was going to burst.

“Dad!” She said once she was close enough, her voice only wavering a little bit. She let go of Paul’s hand so that she could throw her arms around her father in a tight hug, and she had to screw her eyes shut to keep from crying when she buried her face into the front of her father's coat.

The joyous reunion was short lived, Hana remembering that she hadn’t come back home alone, and she quickly stepped away from her father's embrace, trying her best to discreetly wipe away any stray tears. 

“Dad, this is Paul Ritchey,” her voice was only slightly shaky as she settled into place next to him, “the boyfriend I wrote to you about?”

Paul looked… calm. Collected. Like he actually had his act together. He didn’t even hesitate when Mr. Mizuno offered him his hand, just accepted it with the same kind of vigor he applied to everything else in his life.

“It’s nice to finally meet you,” he told Paul, his voice warm and genuine. Sweet relief coursed through Hana at her father’s response, the knots of tension that had built up inside her already starting to unravel. 

“Likewise.” Paul said. He was smiling, and when the handshake was over, Hana made sure to lace their fingers together again. 

A harsh wind suddenly picked up around them, fat snowflakes catching on Hana’s glasses and obscuring her vision. Reality seemed to dawn back on them, and Hana realized suddenly just how freezing it was outside. Even though she had thick leggings on under her skirt as well as Paul’s oversized hoodie, the chill in the air was able to pierce through her layers and nip at her skin.

“Let’s get you two back to the house,” Mr. Mizuno said as pulled his jacket tighter around him, the frigid weather clearly having the same affect on him. “It’s too cold out to dawdle around.”

The ride back was short and mostly uneventful, Hana’s father asking them both questions regarding school and their student council duties. Hana knew he was saving the big guns for when they arrived at the house and got settled in, so she savored the peace while it lasted. 

Paul looked much more relaxed than before, his conversation with Mr. Mizuno full of life and personality. The stress of the initial meeting was slowly seeming beginning to fade away, and Hana was happy for it. This was supposed to be a fun weekend! She was finally be able to show Paul around Amaririsu as well as get to spend more time with her dad.

The weeks of anxiety leading up to the trip seemed silly, now.

“It’s not much,” Hana’s father said as they pulled into the driveway of their home. The yard was covered in snow, but the paths leading up to both the actual house and the shop were both relatively clear, save for the fine dusting that had managed to already gather again. 

“It looks beautiful,” Paul told him, completely sincere. There was a glint of wonder in his eyes as he stepped out of the car and took it all in. 

The house really wasn’t much, her father wasn’t lying about that. The outside was painted a soft baby blue, and the small garden was well kept, even in the winter, but there wasn’t really anything else notable about it. Except how small it was, maybe.

As they collected their luggage and made their way inside, Hana couldn’t help but bump her hip against Paul’s, a wide smile spread across her face. She was just so  _ happy,  _ she could hardly contain herself. He made a face at her in turn, which sent Hana into a fit of giggles, and soon enough the two of them were standing on the porch behind Mr. Mizuno and trying their hardest not to dissolve into a mess of laughter. 

“Alright, I have to get back to the shop and finish up a few more orders, but I still have enough time to eat lunch with you two.” Hana’s father said as he finally got the door unlocked and pushed it open. “How does grilled cheese sound?”

At the mention of food, Hana’s stomach growled. She’d skipped out on breakfast that morning due to her lack of appetite, and now she was  _ starving.  _ Paul had to bite his lip to keep himself from losing it at the sound of her stomach, his shoulders shaking and his eyes watering.

“I’ll take that as a yes on the grilled cheese, then.” Mr. Mizuno said, glancing back at the pair. “Paul, you can put the bag by the door for now.”

The inside of the house was cozy, and Hana took both her father and Paul’s coats, hanging them up in the front closet while her father immediately entered the kitchen and her boyfriend wandered further into the house. Paul had managed to calm himself down enough so that he could start inspecting some of Mr. Mizuno’s pottery that was displayed on a bookshelf in the living room without having to worry about falling over and breaking something.

“This is gorgeous,” Paul murmured once Hana took her place next to him, clearly impressed.

“My dad made it.” Hana said, feeling a surge of pride shoot through her chest when she told Paul that. Her father was one of the most dedicated people she had ever met, continuously working to hone his craft and make his products the best they could be. Yet, despite his obvious skill, the shop didn’t bring in a lot of money, and it frustrated Hana to no end. Her father was incredible at what he did, and he hardly got the recognition he deserved.

“Seriously?” Paul turned to look at Hana, surprise written across his face. “I knew your dad worked with pottery, but I didn’t realize he was this good. This looks like something that would go for thousands.” 

She smiled and nodded, her eyes never leaving the vase in question. It was small, something better to hold wildflowers in rather than an actual bouquet, but it was beautiful nonetheless. It had sharp, intricate patterns painted all around it, forming what looked to be a flowing meadow. The flowers were tiny but incredibly detailed, the colors ranging from pink to red to blue, and Hana felt a pang in her heart the longer she looked at it.

“My dad made this for my mom before I was born,” she said softly, jumping a little bit when she felt Paul slide an arm around her shoulders and pull her closer to him. He turned and pressed a soft kiss to the crown of her head.

It wasn’t until they heard the sound of a camera shutter that either of them noticed that Hana’s father had walked in on them, his phone held precariously in front of his face in an attempt to get the perfect photo of them from behind. 

“Dad!” Hana squeaked once she turned around, heat rising to the tips of her ears. Paul’s arm fell from her shoulder, and he looked like a kid who had been caught stealing cookies from the cookie jar. Her father only laughed, pocketing his phone and beckoning them towards the kitchen.

“You can’t blame me for wanting to get a picture. But come on, the grilled cheese is going to be done soon.”

He shuffled them into the kitchen/dining room combo, fussing over them both as they took their places at the small wooden table. Hana felt bad, letting her father do all the work, but each time she tried to get up to help he shooed her back into her chair. Paul found it more than amusing, if his expression was anything to go by. He had his elbows up on the table, his chin resting on his hands as he watched Hana’s weak attempts at trying to do  _ something.  _

“What’s that look for?” She asked, finally giving up. Her father had set warm mugs of tea in front of them both, as well as sugar and honey, and she tore open a few packets of sweetener to dump into her cup.

“Nothing,” Paul made a face at the amount of sugar she was adding to her drink, but chose not to mention it, “you’re just cute, s’all.”

Hana raised her eyebrows as she took a sip of her drink, not buying Paul’s excuse. He didn’t elaborate any further, though, and before she could push for more, her father set down their plates of food. 

“You two don’t wait for me, mine is still cooking.” Mr. Mizuno told them. He turned and hurried back to check on his own sandwich, the pair saying their thanks as he went.

Hana didn’t hesitate to dig into her grilled cheese, devouring a good portion of it by the time her father finally settled at the table with them. There was so much to do this weekend, and so little time, so she didn’t want to waste a second of it. She was already formulating a plan in her head as to what she and Paul could spend the rest of the afternoon doing when her father interrupted her train of thought.

“So, have you two figured out where Paul will be sleeping? That couch is awful small.”

Hana blinked and looked up at Paul, only to find that he was already looking at her, seemingly just as confused. Despite all that they talked about on the train ride here, neither of them had really thought about that.

“Um.” Hana said, mentally flipping through potential sleeping arrangements. They didn’t have a guest room, and the wooden floor wasn’t exactly an option given how cold it was outside. There was only one real choice, and judging by her father's amused expression, he knew exactly what Hana was going to say before the words even left her mouth.

“He can sleep in my bed?”

None of them spoke for a moment, Paul’s eyes impossibly wide as he glanced between the two Mizuno’s. He was still holding his half eaten sandwich and it looked like he was fighting the urge to use the gooey bread and cheese as some sort of makeshift stress ball.

Hana’s father didn’t seem to notice his sudden anxiety, though, and nodded after a few seconds.

“Just leave the door open and it’ll be fine.” He said before going back to eating. There was a glint in his eyes - he knew  _ exactly  _ what he was doing - and Hana could help but let out a strangled groan.

“You’re not worried about it? Not even a little bit?” She asked, taking a sip of her tea. She wasn’t buying this whole act. This was going to come back and bite them, she was sure of it.

“No, should I be?” He said, feigning innocence. Hana saw right through it, though, they’d been living on top of each other for so long that she could read her dad like an open book.

“Well, we are two teenagers. Who are dating.” She put extra emphasis on the dating part, watching out of the corner of her eye as Paul tried not to fall out of his chair from pure shock alone. “And you’re alright with the two of us sleeping in the same bed together?”

“Hana, you’re acting like I don’t know what teenagers get up to already. I’m sure you’ve already spent plenty of time together like that back at Asagao.” Despite how obvious it was that he was enjoying this conversation, Mr. Mizuno’s tone had a note of finality to it, and Hana left it at that, not even embarrassed at what her father just so happened to be implying.

The rest of lunch passed by with relative ease; Paul recovered from the slightly traumatic experience and told Hana’s father a little more about himself and his family. It was all things Hana already knew, like how he had several siblings and that his mom was a lawyer and his dad was a politician. It wasn’t long before they were done, and Hana didn’t waste a second in scooping up all the dirty dishes and shooing her father away.

“Go back to the shop and work on those orders, Paul and I can take care of the this.” She told him, smiling when he relented and leaned down to give her a quick peck on the cheek before he left. Paul slid up to the counter beside her, working as the dish dryer while she scrubbed away at the dried up cheese and the brown stained mugs. 

“So I was thinking,” Hana said, elbows deep in soapy water. “There’s this really nice coffee shop just down the road that I used to go to all the time, and I was wondering if you’d be interested in seeing it? I think it’d be nice to show you what I like the most about Amaririsu.”

Paul smiled, gently nudging her arm with his. 

“Yeah. I’d like that.”

  
  


It was a short walk to the coffee shop, the streets mostly deserted due to it’s location being tucked away in a smaller, more remote part of town. The snow had stopped since their arrival, but it was still overcast and windy, so they didn’t waste much time sightseeing, eager to escape the cold.

“It’s called ‘I Love You A Latte?’” Paul asked as he held the door to the shop open. There was a small sign propped up in the large front window that had the name printed in curly white cursive. “That’s ridiculously cheesy.”

Hana made a face at him as she entered the shop, choosing not to respond. The cashier gave them both a cheery hello, and almost instantly Hana was hit with the aroma of ground coffee and old books. She breathed in deep, savoring the familiar warmth that spread through her. 

It was like coming home again.

Paul stood beside her, taking it all in as well. He looked curiously at the large bookshelves lined across the back of the store, noticing that they were filled to the brim with novels of various shapes and sizes. To their left was the counter, which took up only a small section of the shop, and the rest of the room was dedicated to mismatched tables and sofas. Other than the employees and a few people sitting in rather comfy looking arm chairs, the place was deserted.

“Come on,” Hana said, looping her arm through Paul’s and tugging him forwards, “we’re blocking the entrance. Plus I’m cold and I want my hot cocoa.”

Paul let himself be led along, smiling as he watched Hana bite her lip and give the menu in front of them a good once over. Her nose scrunched up a little when she concentrated, and it was beyond endearing.

“The vanilla hot cocoa is really good, but so is the caramel. There’s also the peppermint one…”

She listed off about four more flavors before finally settling on caramel, and was attempting to fish her wallet out of the gigantic front pocket on the hoodie when Paul stepped forward and ordered for them.

“Two large caramel hot chocolates, please.” He told the women behind the register, handing her his card and ignoring Hana’s protests. She stuck her tongue out at him when he looked back at her, and he returned the gesture, not even caring that the lady ringing them up was giggling. 

“That’s adorable,” Ren, as her nametag read, told them when she returned Paul his debit card. “I’ll get those out for you in just a moment.” 

She smiled and whisked herself out of sight behind the large coffee machines, and Hana turned from the counter, fully intending to give Paul an earful for constantly beating her to the punch when it came to paying for things, only to find that he’d already wandered off. She glanced around, only to find that he was reclining at one of the tables in the rear of the store, his chair balancing precariously on it’s back two legs and his feet propped up on the edge of the wood. He had a massive book open in front of him, his reading glasses resting halfway on his nose in a very fashionable manner.

Hana was absolutely stunned.

“How did you get over here so fast?” She asked once she made her way over and sat down, her previous irritation gone. “And where did those glasses come from?”

Paul glanced over the top of the book, raising an eyebrow in Hana’s direction. 

“You were dilly-dallying, so I got us a spot. And I always carry my glasses with me, you never know when a good book could hit ya.” 

Hana rolled her eyes but smiled all the same. They talked for a while after the coffee arrived, Paul hooking their ankles together under the table. A few people came and went as they sipped on their drinks, but neither of them paid the jingle of the doorbell any mind until a particularly loud group of teenagers entered, the voices bouncing around the empty building. 

There was something familiar about the voices that Hana couldn’t quite figure out, and it wasn’t until she actually glanced towards the front of the store to see what all the commotion was that she realized exactly  _ why  _ she felt like she’d heard those people before.

“Oh, no,” she whispered, quickly tearing her eyes away and training them on the half empty glass of hot chocolate in her hands instead. Her previously happy mood was gone in almost an instant, anxiety already starting to crawl along her skin as a lump formed in her throat.

She was in public. She was with someone.  _ They couldn’t hurt her anymore.  _

“Hana? Are you alright?” Paul asked, noticing her distress. He looked over at the group as well, most of them ordering their drinks and not paying the other patrons any mind. One girl was looking at them, though, her brow furrowed like she was confused or just thinking something over.

“Um,” Hana said, blinking a few times and not daring to meet his eyes. “I just. I know them, is all. Those were the kids that, um….”

She couldn’t continue, ashamed and embarrassed at herself for being so weak. It’d be months since she’d last spoken to any of them, and she’d convinced herself she was over it, that she buried her past. They weren’t worth the pain, Hana knew that, and yet the wound of their betrayal and abuse felt  as open and raw as did before she started at Asagao.

“Oh,” Paul said a second later, the pieces snapping into place. He gently placed his hand over Hana’s where they were near death gripping her coffee cup, a soft sort of reassurance in the gesture. She shook her head, just a little bit, and forced herself to look up at him. His expression was gentle, full of so much compassion that it made Hana’s heart ache.

“It’ll be okay. We can show them just how better off you are.” 

By now, the majority of the group was gaping at them - the first girl probably having pointed Hana out to the rest of the group - and their eyes were practically bugging out of their heads as they watched Paul lean over and presses a series of kisses against Hana’s cheeks. She laughed at his sudden onslaught of attention, her nose scrunching up again as his hair tickled her face. Paul finished his parade of kisses with a short peck on her lips, settling back into his chair and shooting the gathered group of teenagers a harsh glare. 

To say they scattered would be an understatement. 

They were all seated at one of the larger tables across the shop in an instant, heads ducked low, pretending that they all hadn’t just been collectively caught with their jaws on the floor. Paul bit his lip, turning his attention back to a pink-cheeked Hana who looked much more happy and vibrant than she had a few moments ago.

“Thank you,” she told Paul, unable to keep a smile off of her face. 

“Of course, Hana. Anything for you.”

  
  


After they both finished their drinks, they put a nice sized tip on the table and left, Hana waving at the cluster of kids who had been glancing and whispering about them the entire rest of their date. It was refreshing, seeing the absolute shock on their faces, and Hana had an extra bounce in her step the entire way home.

“That was fun,” Paul laughed, slipping his hand into Hana’s. It was snowing out again, the sky starting to get dark as the afternoon turned into evening, but neither were in a hurry to get back. The wind had died down, taking the bite of the chilly evening air with it. 

“Yeah, it kinda was.” She agreed. She was glad that the whole run-in with her ex-friends-slash-bullies hadn’t managed to ruin her mood, and she was also glad that that whole ordeal was over and done with. Already, her trip back to Amaririsu was better than she could have ever imagined.

They walked for a little while longer, just enjoying the silence as well as each other’s company, until they came up to one of the bridges that connected the two sections of the town together. Paul decided to stop in the dead center of it and tilt his head back a little bit to look at the sky, no rhyme or reason to his actions.

“Paul?” Hana asked, stopping beside him.

He didn’t respond right away, just breathed in the fresh winter air, eyes still trained on the quickly darkening sky. They were alone here, mostly due to the fact the road was too small for cars to use and the fact that nobody in their right mind would be out taking a walk at this hour. Hana savored the small bit of quietness all the same.

“Can I kiss you?” Paul said after a few beats. He looked back down at Hana, his bright blue eyes full of warmth.

“What?” 

It felt like the question had come out of nowhere with the way Hana’s heart tripped over Paul’s words. She nodded anyway, though, a blush rising up to her face as Paul let go of her hand and gently cupped her jaw, his thumb brushing over the soft pink of her cheeks. He had this look on his face, one that made Hana feel tingly all over, and then he was kissing her.

It was soft and sweet and slow, their lips moving together perfectly. It felt right, somehow, like this was how they were made to kiss each other, with a sort of tender passion that left Hana weak in the knees. Paul’s lips were slightly chapped from the cold, but Hana was almost positive hers felt the same, and she couldn’t bring herself to care. He smelled like vanilla and caramel and aftershave and  _ god _ , it should be illegal, being able to kiss as well as Paul did. This wasn’t the first time they’d been in a situation like this, wrapped up in one another, but it still made Hana’s head spin each time it happened. It was just  _ so much,  _ every single one of her senses feeling like they’d been set on fire. She couldn’t get enough of it.

They were both content to stay like that forever, the rest of the world be damned, but eventually they forced themselves to part, their breathing labored. Paul pressed a lingering kiss to Hana’s forehead before he pulled away completely, and he had the usual cheery smile on his face that made Hana want to roll her eyes.

“You know you don’t have to ask to kiss me, right?” She said, suppressing a shiver when Paul’s arms slid down to her waist, shifting them closer together.

“But it’s more romantic if I ask, isn’t it?” He teased. He looked like he was on cloud nine, an infectious sort of happiness that made Hana grin as well.

“...yeah, yeah it is.”

  
  


They had to hurry home after that, Hana tugging Paul along by his wrist, both of them a mess of laughter. Paul tried to start a snowball fight when they were in Hana’s front yard, but he got a cold fistful of snow shoved down the back of his shirt, and that was the end of that. By the time they finally stumbled into the house, they were both covered in a fine layer of snow and shivering viciously. Hana’s father took one look at them and shook his head.

“Put your coats in the laundry room to dry and then come help me with dinner. The stove will warm you two up.”

They both nodded, teeth chattering loudly as they shuffled past him and into the laundry room, pulling off their wet jackets and shoes.

“Remind me not to get into a snowball fight with you. Ever.” Paul grumbled as he shook the snow out of the inside of his clothing. Most of it had already soaked into the thick fabric, but a good chunk of the stuff fell onto the towel Hana had laid out before they started undressing. 

“You started it.” She shot back. 

Their bickering didn’t last much longer, the warm, tasty smell coming from the kitchen to hard for either to ignore. Mr. Mizuno didn’t hesitate to put them to work when they finally got their acts together. He stationed Hana at the stove to season the soup, and her eyes lit up once she realized what her father had planned on making. Paul, on the other hand, was put in charge of helping chop the vegetables, despite Hana’s initial protests at the idea of her boyfriend actively wielding a knife. 

“It’s fine, Hana.” He reassured her. He put on the apron he’d been handed, which was a frilly red number, and Hana would say he looked ridiculous, except for the fact that he actually didn’t. “The only reason I’m banned from cooking anything at school is because of Nick and Josh.”  
Hana’s father laughed at that, much to her horror, and Paul shot her a triumphant look. That is, he did until Mr. Mizuno took the knife out of his hand and gave him a smaller, duller one.

“Okay, you’re going to have to tell me that one someday, but you can just cut the soft vegetables for now.”

Hana hid her grin behind her hand, turning back to the pot in front of her. Steam was billowing out from the top, the broth inside bubbling hot. They were making chicken noodle, something from her mother’s old cookbook, and Hana took pride in being able to replicate the recipe perfectly. She concentrated on adding just the right amount of spices, almost missing how her father leaned over and whispered something to Paul, both of them looking at her the entire time.

“What are you two whispering about?” She asked as she dumped the freshly chopped carrots into the mixture, trying her best to keep her tone light.

“Nothing!” Hana’s father said as he nudged Paul with his elbow, bringing him out of whatever stupor he’d be in beforehand. Mr. Mizuno ducked his head and pretended to start whispering loudly to Paul, who smiled and quickly did the same, both of them laughing when Hana swatted at her father’s arm.

“Okay, okay, I get it. But you two better not be conspiring against me.” She said with a huff, pointedly turning her attention back to the soup. They all settled into a comfortable silence, and Hana couldn’t help but wonder what exactly they’d been talking about. It was good that there were getting along enough to keep secrets from her, sure, but it made her nervous. She really didn’t want to deal with her father revealing all of her horrible childhood stories just yet.

The food wouldn’t take much time after that, and the three of them sat at the table and talked about whatever random topics came up to help pass the time. Her father was particularly interested in the fact Paul was student council president, and Hana couldn’t help but smile behind her hand as she watched them talk to one another, the discussion growing more and more animated. Despite the fact that he wasn’t much for politics, Mr. Mizuno seemed fascinated with how Asagao worked, agreeing wholeheartedly with Paul on how absurd it was for clubs to have to provide their own funding despite the fact they were completely school controlled otherwise. 

Once the oven timer beeped to signal that the food was done, Hana got up to serve all of them, the bowls of soup warm against the palm of her hand. As much as she loved her new school, there were few things she missed more than being able to have a full kitchen practically all to herself to cook in. The amount of times she’d walked into the community one only to find it absolutely trashed was staggering.

“Tell me what you guys think, please.” She told them once they were all served and she had sat back down. Paul dug in almost immediately, not bothering to wait for the soup to cool, and nearly spit it back out as a result.

“S’hot,” he said, making a face as he reached for his water glass. 

Hana and her father watched Paul in amusement, both taking their time in eating their food as to not burn the living daylights out of their mouths. Dinner was quiet other than that, and Hana decided that it was pleasant, being able to eat together with the two men she loved most in her life. 

It felt natural, having Paul there with them, like he was the puzzle piece she and her father had been searching for for years. He filled all the space they didn’t take up, blending in seamlessly with the flow of their lives like he’d been there all along. Hana just wished her mother was still there, a little regretful over the fact that she’d never be able to meet Paul, even though the situation was entirely out of Hana’s hands.

“Okay, wow,” Paul said, bringing Hana back to the present. “That was amazing. Am I allowed to get seconds?”

Hana laughed and nodded, her slightly dreary mood immediately perked back up with his positive reaction. Her father chuckled and stood up as well, following Paul into the kitchen.

“Right there with you, son. Hana sure knows how to take care of us, huh?”

Paul chirped his agreement, and Hana blushed all the way up to her ears. She buried her face in her arm in a weak attempt at hiding it, nearly falling out of her chair when Paul came up behind her and planted a kiss on the top of her head. 

“You’re adorable,” he murmured, eyes twinkling with mirth as he took his seat beside her.

“Yeah, yeah.” She said, her face still ridiculously pink. “Just eat your food.”

  
  


Paul ended up getting another bowl after his second, and was laying on the floor once he finished every last drop. It was impressive to say the least, the soup was pretty damn filling, the most Hana had ever been able to eat topping out at a bowl and a half.

“You liked it that much, huh?” She asked, resting her chin on her hands as she watched him. Her father had turned to the living room for the night, leaving them with a little free time as the sound of the television played low in the background.

“It was delicious.” Paul said, voice muffled against the crease of his elbow. “And now I’m sleepy.” 

Hana raised an eyebrow at his practically deceased form, gently nudging his shoulder with her socked foot. He let out a low whine in response, not even bothering to try and roll over so they could have an actual face-to-face conversation. 

“You gonna fall asleep on the floor, then?” She said, giving up on trying to get him to cooperate.

“Maybe. Probably.”

He peeked at her from where over the side of his arm, the smile evident on his face, even if Hana couldn’t actually see it. 

“Do I need to carry you to bed like the big baby you are?” She fake-cooed.

“Would you really?” He asked almost instantly, sounding a little too excited at the idea. Hana may be strong, but she wasn’t  _ that  _ strong. Carrying him would require Mai-level type strength.

“Paul, I may be able to carry our entire campaign on my back, but I think you’re overestimating my abilities if you really think I’ll be able to carry you as well.” She had to bite her lip to keep from laughing as he visibly turned the words over in his head. It was like watching the loading circle on a computer, his eyes widening when it all finally registered.

“Carry our-  _ Hana! _ ” He sputtered and sat up, a hilariously offended look on his face. Hana nearly doubled over from how hard she was laughing, his priceless expression enough to send her into another fit each time she started to calm down.

“Okay, okay,” she wheezed after she’d managed to get herself under control. “I’m sorry, that was just too funny.”

Paul stood, his bottom lip stuck out in a pout. 

“Rude.” He murmured before he swept her up out of her seat and into his arms, grinning wickedly at her surprised squeal. He proudly carried her through the living room and towards the back of the house, wishing Mr. Mizuno a good night as they passed.

“Good night you two,” he laughed. “Remember to leave the door open!”

Hana hid her face against Paul’s shoulder, embarrassed at how easy it was for him to carry her, even when he claimed to be too full to even move. She heard him grumble something unintelligible above her as he shifted her weight somewhat, the sound of her light switch flicking on following shortly after. 

“Well isn’t your room just darling,” Paul said, and she nearly flailed out of his arms in response.

Her room looked exactly the same as it did before she left, the lavender colored walls covered in various movie and art posters. There was a neatly organized desk on the left side of the room, Hana’s queen sized bed was on the right, a bookshelf/dresser combo directly in front of it and a small television perched on top of that. Compared to how decorated and busy Mai and her’s room was back at Asagao, it felt absolutely bare. 

Hana flicked Paul’s cheek, glaring at him.

“Let me down and go get the bag,” she said, trying her hardest to sound irritated. The way Paul was fighting back a grin told Hana that she had missed the mark completely. “I mean it, Ritchey.”

“Can I have a kiss first?”

“No.”

Paul laughed and set her on the bed, smiling when she gave him a quick peck on the cheek. He practically skipped out of the room after that, and Hana used the small window of time to pull a fresh pair of pajamas out of her dresser. She only had a few matching pajama sets, all of which she left back at the school, so she was left with ratty t shirts and flannel pajama pants to wear to bed instead. Heading to the bathroom to change, Hana made a face at Paul when they passed each other in the hallway. He grinned and hip checked her, just barely dodging the punch that followed. 

Letting out a quiet sigh as the bathroom door clicked shut behind her, Hana savored the few moments of peace. It’d been a long day, and with the promise that tomorrow would be even longer, she didn’t know when she’d get another chance to herself. That wasn’t to say she didn’t enjoy Paul’s company, this had been an amazing trip so far, but there wasn’t much time to breathe when they were together. 

Gently, Hana untied the red ribbon from her hair and set it on the back of the counter, her fingers raking through the knots that had formed throughout the day. She brushed her teeth afterwards, the weight of the entire trip settling on her shoulders as she rinsed her mouth out and changed into her pajamas, savoring the feeling of clean, fresh fabric against her skin. 

She was so tired.

“It’s all yours, Paul,” Hana said when she entered her room again, her dirty clothes balled up in her hand. Paul had already changed, sporting dark red pajama pants and a black t shirt, and he was closely inspecting one of the posters on her wall. 

“I didn’t know you were a fan of Sun Wars-” he started as he turned around, only to stop short when he saw Hana. Color rose to his face quickly, and he ducked to head, much to Hana’s surprise. Was he embarrassed?

  
“What’s the look for?” She asked as she made her way towards him, tossing her bundle of clothes in the laundry basket in the corner of her room. She gently laid her palm on his cheek, biting back a smile when he leaned into her touch.

“You’re just… really cute, in your nightclothes.” He admitted, not daring to meet her eyes.

“You’ve seen me in my pajamas tons of times before.” She said, gently stroking his hair out of his face. It was starting to get long, he’d need to get it cut soon.

“Yeah, but not  _ those  _ pajamas.”

Oh.

He looked even more embarrassed having said it outloud, and Hana couldn’t help but laugh a little at it. His eyes snapped up, and Hana used to distraction to stand on her tippy toes in order press a quick kiss to the tip of his nose. 

“Go get ready for bed,” she murmured, settling back on her heels, “you look like you need some sleep. You’re actually flustered over something for once.” 

He scoffed, trying to play down his smile. 

“Are you implying that I, Paul Ritchey, don’t get embarrassed like any normal person does?”

“First of all, you’re not normal. Second of all,  _ go. _ ”

Paul went, his quiet laughter echoing down the hallway. Shaking her head, Hana turned and pulled the covers of her bed back, sliding under them with a soft sigh. She could talk Asagao up for hours, but nothing beat sleeping in her own bed again. The mattress and sheets seemed so plush compared to whatever cardboard they called bedding back at the school, and Hana was almost out when Paul strolled back in, having somehow lost his shirt in the process of brushing his teeth.

“Well hello there,” Hana murmured, blinking sleepily at him as he turned off both the overhead light and the lamp on her nightstand before sliding into the bed beside her. “Where’d your shirt go?” 

Paul shrugged, or tried to at least, given that he was laying down.

“Somewhere, probably. I’ll find it before we leave.”

Hana was too tired to even try and comprehend what any of that meant, and instead chose to snuggle closer rather than respond. Except, any time she scooted towards Paul, he would scoot away, which didn’t make any sense, because Paul  _ loved  _ cuddling. They were both teetering dangerously on the edge of the bed when Hana finally gave in and sat up.

“Okay, what’s the deal. Why aren’t you cuddling with me?”

She couldn’t see Paul in the dark of her room, but she could imagine the slightly guilty look he was more than likely wearing right now.

“What if… what if you’re dad walks by?”

“Paul.” She said, voice flat.

“Hana.” He said.

“Paul,” she repeated, her irritation only growing, “my dad knows we’re sleeping in the same bed. I don’t think he cares whether or not we cuddle.”

“But-”

She cut him off with a sharp sigh and sank back under the covers, moving back towards the middle of the bed so neither of them had to worry about falling off mid-conversation. He hesitantly followed, moving further onto the mattress while still keeping her at arm's length.

“You gonna cuddle me or not? I’m too tired to argue.” Hana huffed, turning on her side to face him. Her eyes were starting to adjust to the lighting, and she could make out some of his features, like the curve of his nose and the hollow of his cheeks. 

They stayed facing each other for an undetermined amount of time, Hana too stubborn to give it up and sleep on the other side of the bed while Paul wasn’t quite ready to make up his mind. Only when she could no longer keep her eyes open did Paul wrap his arms around her and tangle their legs together.

Hana smiled, laying a soft kiss against his bare chest before the warmth of sleep overtook her.

  
  


It hadn’t been long since her breathing evened out, and yet Paul was still unable to keep himself from brushing his thumb against her jaw, her nose, her mouth, even with the high chance it would wake her up. The conversation he’d had with Hana’s father while they were making dinner kept playing over and over in his mind.

  
  


_ “Her mother taught her how to make this,” Hana’s father had whispered to Paul, a smile pulling at the corners of his lips. Hana was too busy stirring the pot and adding slight dashes over various spices to pay them much mind. “She insists on making it every winter, and it’s become a sort of tradition that we’ve had since Momoka passed, a subtle way to keep her in our memories.” _

_ It felt like Mr. Mizuno had let him in on some sort of family secret, like this was something Paul wasn’t supposed to know. There was something intimate and raw about it, knowing that even after all these years, Hana was still mourning her mother's death and doing her best to commemorate it. _

_ The only thought that crossed his mind as Hana turned to ask her father what they were whispering about was how she was too good for him.  _

_ He didn’t deserve her. _

  
  


Paul yawned, exhaustion starting to set deep in his bones. It was getting difficult to keep his eyes open now, the soft sounds of Hana’s breathing mixed with the ambient creaks and groans of the house forming some sort of odd lullaby. It had been a busy, busy day.

Closing his eyes, Paul murmured a soft “I love you” into Hana’s hair before he finally drifted off.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! The next chapter won't be out for over two more weeks, which I apologize greatly for, but I wanted to get this bad boy out before I left for camp. Please point out any mistakes you might have spotted!
> 
> Feel from to come talk to me on my [tumblr](gaybabygeekboy.tumblr.com)!


End file.
